Under the Glow of the Moon
by ladyfairy
Summary: Kagome is poisioned by a demon and is undergoing some changes that will definately suprise her friends. SessxKag
1. The Change

hi all ok so this is my first fic ever and i hope that you all like it... please review and let me know how im doing and i know that the chapter is rather short but its kind of the prologue and i didnt want it long...

**DISCLAIMER: the ownership and general brilliance that is Inuyasha and company is the property of its honored and reveared creator Rumiko Takahashi without whos brilliance we would not have Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Into the overwhelming sea of darkness, the girl did fall. Bright colors swirled into a dizzying mixture that paralyzed the senses of her mortal being. Despair, grief, PAIN, intense PAIN, and no amount of struggling could help her breach the surface of the sea.

She was alone now and there was nothing she could do about it until she got out.

------------

The elder miko sat looking at the struggling apprentice, worry etched on her face. She had no idea what illness the poor girl was fighting from the strange poison that the demon injected into the young girl, but there was nothing she could do about it, and that scared her to no end. The poor girl was undergoing a change that she could not stop. Hopefully, someone could help her through the ordeal but it was doubtful that her hanyou companion could or would due to frequent and present absence. All she could do now was pray to the Kami's that she would be alright.

------------

pulse

"Kagome-sama?!"

pulse

Kagome's eyes opened, but they didn't show recognition, and to everyone's surprise the girl's sapphire eyes changed into an intense gold, her hair sporadically from black to white again and again, and finally on her face markings appeared. Two beautiful magenta stripes appeared on her face just below her eyes and upon her forehead the symbol of the northern lands appeared marking her as their heir of the kingdom.

pulse

"Kagome-sama?!"

Kagome's body lifted off the ground and started to glow a soft blue. The changes to her body were frightening to her friends, her nails grew into claws, her ears turned into the elf-like ears that a demon possesses, and finally in her mouth grew the fangs of a dog demon.

pulse

Slowly Kagome's body was lifted into a standing position and finally her eyes showed recognition to her surroundings. The glow finally subsiding.

"Good Evening Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said. "It has been a while, love."

"Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, "I have finally found you"

* * *

ok thats it untill next time

Lady Fairy


	2. The After Effects

* * *

well since im stuck at home i'd thought i'd get the second chapter out to you all early

**DISCLAIMER: the ownership and general brilliance that is Inuyasha and company remains the property of its honored and reveared creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have Sesshoumaru...**

To say they were surprised would definitely be an understatement, a very LARGE understatement. The looks on everyone's faces ran from deep thought to extreme anger and sadness. What happened to their friend? What caused this change?

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, the first to break out of shock. "Kagome-sama, are you feeling alright, and is that really you?"

Kagome, finally alert, turned around to look at her friend, setting those now golden eyes upon Miroku.

"Of course it's me Miroku, and yes I'm fine. Why do you ask? In fact why are you all looking at me like I've grown an extra head?" Kagome asked worryingly

"Kagome, do you not feel any different?" her best friend Sango whispered.

Kagome turned to the friend she considered a sister with fear in her eyes. '_What is going on? Why are they all acting like this? Do I feel different? I guess I do, I feel…I feel…I feel stronger and my senses are going haywire…I can smell Inuyasha and everyone else…which um note to self get Inuyasha to take a bath…oh no no no no…getting side tracked…'_

"I do feel stronger, Sango, if that's what you asking, but will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

A hand graced her shoulder and she spun round quickly. Falling into who she thought was Inuyasha's arms "Gomen Inu…" but she quickly forgot her word as she looked into the eyes of not Inuyasha but his brother, Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened at the site of him and her thoughts were all in a jumble. '_Ohmigod Sesshoumaru. Oh he's gonna kill me. I fell against Sesshoumaru, why am I still alive?' _Sesshoumaru's stoic eyes barred into her soul and she felt… what did she feel?... _I feel so safe here. Odd why would I feel safe? Why is he looking at me like that?_ She felt someone grab her hand and lead her outside to the little river flowing outside of the hut.

"Look at your reflection" he said, Kagome felt the command behind the soft words.

Kagome inched her way toward the small stream and peered at her reflection, her breath hitched at the sight of her own face. Her hair now completely white had grown to reach mid-calf; her eyes, instead of their normal blue, were a deep gold, much like those of the demon standing behind her; beneath her eyes were two shimmering magenta stripes on each cheek, and wrist. Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and not surprisingly she had the ears of a demon. '_Mom is going to kill me. But all in all it could be worse I guess. You know come to think of it, I kinda look like Sesshoumaru. All I'm missing is that crescent on my head and…' _Kagome lifted her bangs and much to her surprise upon her head was not a crescent moon but a sun… _well I've got myself a sun so close enough, I wonder what it means?'_

As if reading her thoughts Sesshoumaru stated, "That sun upon your head marks you as the heir of the northern lands."

'_Oh for the love of… I don't know how much of this I can take.'_ Her friends filed out of the hut. Her little kitsune pup threw himself at her and she caught him with her brand new reflexes.

"Kagome-sama," little Shippou cried, "don't leave me."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Be-be-because sniff you are the heir sob" and the rest didn't come out because the little kitsune just cried and cried.

"Hush now my little one there will be no talking about me leaving."

A sigh of relief passed around her friends. '_Why would they think that I would be leaving? Something is going on that I don't know about.'_ Kagome finally noticed that her hanyou friend had been silent longer than normal, which for him a second of silence is to long.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked.

"…"

Kagome walked up to her friend and grasped his chin so that he would look at her. What she saw in those eyes scared her. Fear, pain, and something else that she new personally, betrayal, Inuyasha had the look in his eyes that she herself got when he went off with his Kikyou. '_What's with that look? He looks like I've betrayed him. I'm so confused.'_

"Inuyasha, how can I help if you don't talk to me?" her voice sounded pleadingly.

Well Inuyasha's quiet time finally ended and it ended how they all usually end, with him screaming.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I'M FEELING WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OFF WITH YOUR LOVE AND BE RID OF US ALL!"

And with that he ran off into his namesake forest, hopefully to find Kikyou, if he was lucky.

'_My love?_ _But Inuyasha, I_ _no longer have one, ever since you chose Kikyou over me.'_

"Kagome-sama, do you not remember when you woke up who you called your

'love'", Miroku asked suddenly suspicious of something.

"What are you talking about? I never called anyone my love. I do not have a koishii any longer," Kagome stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The western lord felt a tinge of emotion but he could not quite place it, so he filed it away to think about later.

Sango walked over to her friend and gave her the biggest hug she could muster and then quietly whispered into her ear, "My sister, you called Sesshoumaru your love and spoke to him as if you had known him more intimately than we know you do."

"I don't remem…" and then the memories did flood back into her mind, of falling and pain, lots of pain.

* * *

ok thats it for today and i finally have a beta wohoo so my gramatical error and anytime i forget to finish a thought will be caught before i post

Please R/R

Lady Fairy


	3. Memories

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is Inuyasha and co. remains the property of its honored and revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have Sesshoumaru…. **

**A/N I know that I kinda went into this kinda fast but I was going to go back and write about before she got bitten probably in flash backs because she didn't even realize that she was a demon at first if you remember…..im just kinda struggling with it I'll figure it out eventually**

* * *

Black

Scattered memories

Confused

Struggling

* * *

Kagome wakes up to find that she isn't really awake, but staring down at her body at her body. '_WOW! I really have changed. Hmm, I wonder if I should really be looking at myself. This is probably not good for my health._

"Lady Kagome," a voice behind her stated.

Kagome whirled around to see a man…er…uhm demon that looked like Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't. He felt warmer, more open, and there were differences in appearance. The lines on his face were jagged instead of smooth and his eyes were the deepest gold that held laughter and mirth. His clothing was an older style of kimono than she had seen in the Sengoku Jidai, and his fur pelt hung around both of his shoulders rather than over just one and was connected to his armor, and the oddest thing about him….he carried three swords… 'W_ho carries three swords? Overkill much?'_

"Lady Kagome," the demon stated. "I have come to help you sort through your memories."

'_My memories?'_'

The demon extended his hand toward her and in a flash their surroundings changed into that of a vast library, bigger than any she had ever been in back at home in modern day Japan. After looking around, Kagome could not find that mysterious demon. '_Who is he? He seems …familiar…but I don't know where from.'_ Kagome continued to explore the library, which seemed to go on and on and on. The place was filled with books in every genre you could think of and from different time periods. 'I_s that a first edition Pride and Prejudice? OHMIGOD it is. _She placed the book back down and started wandering again _'Wow you could get lost_ _in this place. It feels so homey that_ _I don't think __that__ I'd mind getting lost in here for a while_.'

"Lady Kagome, it wouldn't be wise to get lost in ones mind," the demon stated.

'_Ones mind?'_ "This is my mind?"

She finally found him sitting in a huge chair before a roaring fire, his three swords thrown casually on the floor beside the chair, along with his armor and fur pelt. '_Ok, this is getting freaky. That soooo was not there before. Ohh I'm getting confused again, which seems to be happening a lot. I need to sit down.'_

"Yes, if you get lost in here you will not wake up. Now, come child, sit down. I am sure there are some questions that you wish to ask me," he said with an arrogant smirk that she just wanted to wipe off his face.

"Who are you and, more importantly, where the hell am I?" the inu demoness agitatedly stated.

"Who am I?" the demon seemed puzzled. "You mean you haven't figured that out yet?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd be asking?" Kagome was really starting to get angry now, her voice bordering on sarcasm

"I am Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sire," he told Kagome, "otherwise known as Inu-no-Taisho and I am here to help you sort through your memories, although I believe I have already said that part" his eyes showed the laughter he held back. [a/n: if you didn't see that coming then I did a really bad job with this chapter, oh and I just used a name that I have heard used for his name that I liked

Kagome just stared at him, her eyes wide at the fact that she had just been very irritated with the great dog general. She bowed very low and stated, "Gomen- nasai Toga-sama. I meant…"

"Oh hush, I have always known you to act like thus, so I expected no different. Child, you have always had a fiery spirit. That's what I liked about you."

"Sou?" Kagome said in wonder.

(Really?)

"Hai," Toga chuckled.

"Toga-sama, what do you mean that you have known me to always act like this?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, my son has already revealed to you that you are the heir to the northern lands," Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative. "What you don't know is that both Sesshoumaru and I have known you for a long time, and that your parents, my friends, were killed when you were about 10 in human years. You saw the carnage that was wreaked upon your home after you had come back from a trip with Sesshoumaru and myself. We could not stop you from following the smell of your family's blood, you were unstoppable…"

* * *

------Flashback------

* * *

The smell of blood in the air was thick, and Kagome got an overwhelming smell of her family's blood. She urged Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-Taisho to hurry as they neared the Northern keep. The welcome home surprise that awaited her at the end of that particular trip was not one that she normally received, Sesshoumaru tried to stop her but she fought him off in search of her parents and siblings.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, ONI-san, where are you!!!"

She yelled out as she climbed over the dead soldiers that protected her parents castle, ignoring the blood that was accumulating over her body as she stumbled about with tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision.

"Sesshou-kun, where are they, WHERE ARE THEY!!!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru himself was following in a daze not familiar with this kind of carnage, being just slightly older than Kagome, and then they both smelt her family's blood. Inu-no-Taisho came running up to prevent them from following the scent, but Kagome fought him off and got there before he could stop her.

Kagome burst into the throne room through the doors and ran across the room to her mother and laid in the dead woman's lap seeking the comfort that wouldn't come. Something distracted her from her grief. Across the room she noticed something moving. She ran to it and it was her older brother. He was alive but only just.

"Oni-chan, who did this?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Yes Takeshi, it is I."

"You're alright, little sister?"

"Of course I'm alright. I just got back from my visit with the Western Lord."

His eyes flickered in confusion.

"You were to have gotten back last night little sister, but I am glad you were late, otherwise they would have you."

"We left later than we thought…"

"Who wanted Kagome, Takeshi" Toga interrupted as he entered the room along with Sesshoumaru.

"A hanyou named Naraku. He is after her power," he said with disgust.

Those words made the young Sesshoumaru angry. No one was allowed to use his best friend for her power. Both father and son growled at the thought of someone using Kagome for the power she possessed. A sudden glow encompassed the room and they looked around and found the source to be Kagome, glowing like a shining star as she healed her brother.

* * *

------ End Flashback ------

* * *

"… We brought you and your brother back to the Western shiro, the Palace of the Moon, after burying the bodies of your family and fallen comrades, and appointed counselors that we trusted to help run the northern lands until your brother was ready to rule the north, which did not take long. He remained in the west for a little over two weeks before he returned to the north."

Kagome sat back letting the memories of her family's death sink in. There were so many questions she had but she didn't know how to ask them. If she healed her brother then is he still alive? What about her childhood? And if all this happened here in this time then what about her time in the future?

"Kagome, I must let you know there are some memories that I cannot help you remember. I am only here to help you remember the most important events of your past and to answer any questions, to the best of my ability, that you might have."

"Is my brother still alive?" she timidly asked.

"He is, and he can help you regain the memories of your child hood when you go meet him."

"Ok, what about my home in the future? Do I not really belong there?"

"Ah yes this is the final memory that the Kami's are allowing me to share with you before I must return to my resting place."

"You can't stay?"

"No child, I, unfortunately, am dead. You are aware of this, now hush and let an old man finish his story. Ahem…were was I, oh yes, a long time passed after the death of your family and you could not return to the northern shiro, the Palace of the Sun, because it was not safe for you there and my son and I could protect you better if you were close by, but you would occasionally visit and you were about 18 in human years…."

* * *

------Flashback------

* * *

It was night, and Kagome was due to visit her brother, but she was anxious due to the fact that the last time she left the Palace of the Moon, she was almost kidnapped. Luckily, the training lessons that she had been having with Sesshoumaru and Inu-no-Taisho kicked in and she got away from the would-be kidnapper, dealing out some hurt while she was at it. The glow of the moon reflected off of her giving her a celestial look that made even the Kami's jealous. Sesshoumaru crept up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm…could it be my deviously handsome lover, whose name _isn't_ Sesshoumaru," she joked.

Sesshoumaru let out a deep growl that sent shivers down her spine. He was definitely not pleased and his eyes bled red.

"Who is this lover so this Sesshoumaru can kill him for taking my mate-to-be from me?" his words laced with venom.

Kagome turned around and slid her arms around him enveloping him in a hug, trying to sooth the beast within him. She hadn't meant to anger him, but she forgot how protective that he gets.

"Shhh….Sesshou-kun this Kagome is sorry she teased you," she stated reverting into talking in a third person to calm Sesshoumaru's beast down. It was the fastest and most effective way to accomplish that feat. "This Kagome only has feelings for this Sesshoumaru. He is her one and only love." Kagome felt him calm down and looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, my beloved," she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"And I you, Kagome," he said with one of those rare smiles he gave only to her.

"What were you here to tell me Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Oh yes, my father wished to speak with you."

"Oh alright then I guess I should go see what he wants."

"Alright then, I will see you later, same place, same time?"

"Yes, on the wooden bridge, in your garden, under the glow of the moon."

"Ah you remembered."

Kagome laughed as she pranced away from Sesshoumaru. That was the last time she saw him before returning through the well. Kagome knocked on Toga's study. She heard a frustrated bark and entered.

"You called for me Toga-sama?" she asked

Inu-no Taisho looked up at Kagome with guilty eyes. "Kagome please sit down."

She sat down with a worried expression. "Kagome, I am going to be sending you away for a while, it is no longer safe for you to be here." She didn't have time to be shocked at his words because he stood up, walked over to her, kissed her forehead where her family crest resided and her body froze, while he continued to speak she gradually faded away.

* * *

------End Flashback------

* * *

"I sent you to the future and you were born again to be Higurashi Kagome, with no memory of who or what you were so that you could live a normal life until you were ready to come into the power handed down in the sun kingdom from mother to daughter, the Shikon-no-Tama. I created the well so that you could return here to be the protector of the jewel. That was why everyone was after you, for that stupid piece of rock. Unfortunately, I died in the process and you were pulled through the well prematurely. You see I was supposed to lead you back through the well, even being dead, so that you could defeat Naraku, the hanyou who killed your family and marry my son." He said those last words with a smile.

"So wait all of this is because of the Shikon-no-tama?" she asked.

"Hai."

"But I thought I was supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"While you were unable to take care of the jewel, before you were old enough, I sent it to Kikyou, who was the person closest to you in power to take care of it, however she too died and had the jewel burned with her body, when you were sent to the future the jewel was integrated into your body and you were born with it along with part of her soul for some reason. You are not; I repeat are not the reincarnation of Kikyou, you just carried part of her soul for a while."

"And the only way to kill Naraku is if I have the Shikon?"

"Hai, oh and the sword you practiced with while staying at the Palace of the Moon. I almost forgot about that. If you place the Shikon in place of the sapphire on the hilt you will have the ultimate weapon to kill Naraku with, the sword was your birthright from your mother."

"So a list of things I have to do:

Kill Naraku

Get the Shikon-no-Tama

Find my sword…"

Toga interrupted her thoughts "Sesshoumaru has the sword waiting for you back at the Palace of the Moon." I nodded to him.

"Ok never mind about the sword and visit my brother to get the rest of my memories back. Not all in that order….

I most definitely have my work cut out for me…"

"Now before I go, I must tell you to be safe, and be happy with my son, and don't worry about Inuyasha he will find someone along the journey you and your friends are about to embark on. You will face many hardships but do not let that get in the way of your journey."

Toga and Kagome stood up. He walked over and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Now my daughter, I must go but I will be watching over you on your journey, right now though you need to wake up, my son is getting agitated at your lack of consciousness."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Why? How long have I been out?"

Toga kissed her head and chuckled "Three days."

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she yelled, "THREE DAYS!!!" and drifted back into her body to wake up in the arms of her love.

* * *

okay thats it thank you sooo much for reading this far...please review and let me know how im doing...

until next time

Lady Fairy


	4. What Happened?

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is Inuyasha and co. remains the property of its honored and revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have Sesshoumaru…. **

Okey dokey people it is finished…chapter 4 that is… I hope you like it….

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my fic….it means a lot to me….and I wanted to thank my beta Chaya09…for making sure that I finish my thoughts and my paragraphs make sense…

* * *

Kagome sat up with a jolt from where she had been laying and she found herself in Kaede's hut curled up on the lap of Sesshoumaru. She jerked up and scrambled away from him. This guy had still tried to kill her, so she's not about to let him anywhere near her person despite what Toga said. Standing up, she looks at her friends and walks out of the hut without saying anything, '_I need some air so I can think clearly about this. Maybe a walk will help calm my nerves'._ So she set off for Inuyasha's forest to sit by the tree of ages, the place she goes when she needs to think, her mind still reeling from the information that Toga passed on to her. '_I have soooo much I have to do: find some sword that I apparently know how to use, get the full jewel (which means I have to find the rest of the shards and get Naraku's pieces as well), I have to deal with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…'_ Kagome blushed when she remembered that kiss she gave him, sure it was only on the cheek but it was kinda scary to remember, especially considering all the times he's tried to kill her. '_There is no way that he has any feelings for me, at least not anymore, he's probably angry that I left. He seemed so different in my memories, more happy, well maybe not happy but more open and definitely less like the lord of ice.'_ Kagome finally made it to the tree and sat down against it and closed her eyes to think. She couldn't even remember how she got into this predicament and how she changed. The last thing she could remember before now was coming out of the well and seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, running away from that awful sight, and then blacking out to wake up with that whole episode in the hut when Inuyasha got mad at her for something she couldn't remember doing. After that whole episode Sesshoumaru helped her realize that she was no longer human. Everything in between blacking out somewhere and waking up in the hut was just gone, and she also didn't know how long time had past between what she last remembered and now.

"Kagome?"

She was jolted out of her thoughts at the voice of her friend. She smiled at Sango and beckoned her to come and sit next to her under the tree. They sat there in silence for a while, comforting each other with their presence.

Kagome broke the silence saying, "Sango, I can't even remember how this happened to me. I have all of these new memories, about my parents and Sesshoumaru, but I can't remember how this change happened, and it's frustrating. I have a whole chunk of memory missing and I want to know what happened!!!!"

"Kagome, how much do you remember?" her friend questioned.

"I remember coming out of the well, and seeing Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, running away from there, and then nothing until I awoke in Kaede's hut three days ago." She explained.

"Kagome! You're missing about three weeks of memory!!!" her friend exclaimed.

Kagome looked over at her friend with an alarmed expression, and then calmly stated, "Sango, can you tell me what happened?" Her curiosity piqued.

"Well after you ran away from Inuyasha and Kikyou…"

* * *

------Flashback------

* * *

Kagome ran away from the Tree of Ages and towards who knows where. Running through the forest and getting scratched from the branches and shrubs, she didn't notice in her blind retreat that she was ignoring the tug that she felt signifying jewel shards. A pair of eyes watching as she fled through the forest, the owner of those eyes decided to make his presence known.

"Ahhh, Kagome, my pet, why do you run so hastily away from safety?" a voice said.

Kagome stopped running and looked about for the owner of the voice, and out popped Naraku. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid, running away without any type of protection, and started running in the direction she came from.

'_I've got to get to Inuyasha and the others, before he kills me.' _

"Oh, but where are you going Kagome? The party has only begun and it would be rude of you to leave, especially before your friends get here," Naraku stated sarcastically as he captured her with a tentacle, raising her up off the ground, and slowly squeezing the life out of her like a boa constrictor. "You see, Kagome, I have a little surprise for your friends that will kill their will to live. This," he held up a little bottle, "makes a demon's blood fully human and a human's blood demonic almost instantaneously, but for a hanyou it's blood fights for dominance and is a very painful change that ultimately ends in their going insane and dying, and I plan on using it on your little half-breed friend, Kagome." She looked at him with disgust as he continued, "Standing over there is Kohaku," he pointed over at the boys prone form, "and I am going to rip the shard from his back but not before letting him realize everything he has done, and when the demon slayer see's her brother dead she will break and kill herself, and that will kill the monk," he stated with a grin on his face, all the while tears were streaming down Kagome's face. "But I'm sure that your thinking, 'What about me?' Well Kagome, you get the privilege of being my queen," he said with malevolent glee and his lips descended onto hers, but before his lips could fully touch hers Inuyasha and her friends broke through the clearing.

"Ah it seems that the rest of out guests have arrived before we could finish our little bit of fun. Oh well, I'll kill them and then we can finish what we started my queen," Kagome struggled to get away from his foul body.

"KAGOME!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha. "You get your filthy hands off her, you bastard"

"Ah, Inuyasha, I see that your vocabulary hasn't gotten any bigger… OUCH!!!" he said as Kirara attacked him while distracted by Inuyasha and he dropped Kagome.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, someone catch me.' _Kagome stopped screaming as she felt someone catch her, she opened her eyes to see Miroku, he put her down and helped her stand up brushing her backside clean of the nonexistent dirt.

SMACK!!!

"Pervert, this is not the time Miroku!!" she exclaimed.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome, it's this cursed hand of mine. Oh, by the way we brought you your bow and arrows." He said as he handed the items over.

"Thanks Miroku," she said with a smile forgetting his lecherous ways momentarily.

* * *

Meanwhile a battle had been going on and Inuyasha had the upper hand it seemed. Little did they know what Naraku had really cooked up for them this time.

"Naraku," Inuyasha exclaimed, "your gonna die, right here right now."

With that he yelled out "WINDSCAR" and his powerful attack was released but to no effect, for Naraku had brought up his powerful barrier.

"Is that all you've got Inuyasha? Pathetic!" he said in disgust.

"Now, Inuyasha you will DIE!!" and with that he released the tentacle laced with the poison. Kagome chose that time to pay attention to the battle and did something heroic but rather stupid.

"INUYASHA!!!" she screamed and ran in front him taking the attack meant for him. Naraku, not expecting this, decided that it was time to retreat, and left hastily, his plan foiled by the miko.

"Kagome, NO!!" cried Inuyasha, "why would you do that?"

"Inuyasha," she said, "I'm all right, its just a little flesh wound."

Inuyasha held her close as she explained her reasoning behind throwing herself in front of Inuyasha and the workings Naraku's devious plot, the tears fell from Sango's face as Kagome told her about Kohaku, and by the end of her story her friends were eternally grateful for her bravery.

Meanwhile the poison had taken affect in Kagome's blood, gradually making her weaker, her friends hadn't known of her demon blood, but neither did she, diluted due to Inu-no-Taisho so she could look human in the future. The poison gradually took its painful effects on Kagome, after a couple of days it rendered her unconscious.

* * *

------End Flashback------

* * *

"After that battle with Naraku, you were up and about for a couple of days, but we could tell that there was something that you were hiding from us, but we couldn't figure out what it was until you collapsed. It wasn't until then that we remembered what you said about the poison, we didn't think that it affected you because you didn't change, but then we remembered those words about being a hanyou. You were battling that damper that Inu-no-Taisho put on your blood, giving you the appearance of a human, but essentially making you a hanyou. It was so scary you would scream out in pain, thrash about, and we couldn't do anything for you, that is until Lord Sesshoumaru came."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, he's the one who helped your blood deal with the poison."

* * *

ya i know i left you kinda hanging but the next chap should be done in a couple of days...as long as my mind decides to spew forth the story that i know is in there...

anyways thanks for reading

Lady Fairy


	5. His Completion

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is Inuyasha and co. remains the property of its honored and revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have Sesshoumaru…. **

Okey dokey people it is finished…chapter 5 that is… I hope you like it…. and im sooo sorry its late…..i had a bad case of writers block and I couldn't decide where to go from where I left yall, and finals are a beast.

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my fic….it means a lot to me….and I wanted to thank my beta Chaya09…for making sure that I finish my thoughts and my paragraphs make sense…

* * *

Last Time:

"It was so scary you would scream out in pain, thrash about, and we couldn't do anything for you, that is until Lord Sesshoumaru came."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, he's the one who helped your blood deal with the poison."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

----------------------------------------

"WHAT? HOW?" she exclaimed.

"I don't actually know, he kicked us out of the hut when he arrived. You're going to have to ask him what he did to you."

"But I can't do that! He hates humans and has tried to kill me on more than one occasion and…" her friend cut her off her rant.

"Kagome you are no longer human, and despite what you think he isn't going to kill you."

"But…"

"No buts, your going to have to talk to him sometime, so you might as well do it sooner rather than later."

Kagome sat under the tree in silence, contemplating her friend's words. '_No matter how much I hate it, she is right. I'm gonna have to talk to him, but it's going to be sooooo weird.' _Kagome ran her fingers through her silver hair and sighed. '_But why does it have to be weird? We're supposed to be very close to each other, we…we…lo-loved each other, but I'm still scared.'_

"I know, Sango, your right but I'm scared and I think that it is because I don't know how he is going to react."

"Perhaps you should stop listening to your head and start listening to your heart, because our minds tend to put to much thought into such a simple thing, and blow it way out of proportion."

Kagome couldn't believe the wisdom pouring out of her friend's mouth, and she hung her head in defeat.

"Alright, fine, I'll go talk with him."

* * *

She got up and went to go find Sesshoumaru, wandering off into the direction of his scent _'Let's see…I don't smell him in the hut any longer but where did he go?' _then she got a whiff of him in the direction of the bone eaters well. Kagome crept up on Sesshoumaru staring at the well, spying on him from behind the trees.

"Milady, it is not becoming of someone of your stature to spy on this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome jumped in surprise, embarrassed that she was caught spying on him.

She exited out of her covering and approached the Taiyoukai.

"So the demon slayer informed you of the events that you are missing in your memory?" he questioned.

"How did…you….oh yea that demon hearing, but Sesshoumaru-sama, Sango said that you did something to me but you kicked everyone out of the hut, so she couldn't tell me. What was it?"

"I merely subdued your conflicting energies with my own so that it was easier for your body to change into its demonic form."

"Huh?"

"Has this time you were sent to damaged your capability to comprehend things, my Kagome?"

"Now wait just a minute here…!"

'_Ah, there it is, the spark in her life'_ he thought. In a flash Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned against his body, carefully holding her so she didn't get hurt, but also so that she couldn't move.

"Sesshoumaru let go of me you overbearing brute!" she screamed.

He smiled. Kagome's eyes were as big as saucers at the sight of the "Ice Prince" smiling.

'_I'm going to die. He is smiling.  
Oh God is it going to be painful too?' _Her thoughts were racing as his face neared her neck, but she was too afraid to notice. Sesshoumaru's mouth caressed her neck so lightly that she barely noticed it. Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes as his mouth had traveled up to her ear. "You have forgotten your use of honorifics towards me. I am glad. Never use them again." Kagome visibly relaxed, he continued, "I did something much like how I treated you now. You were out of control and your body was shifting between your human and your demon state." The vision flashed before her eyes, "Your demon side called out to me to help it be free, it was then that I recognized you to be that of my intended, it explained to me what was happening to your body and I understood what I had to do."

"What did you do to me?" she questioned.

"I marked you as my soon to be mate.

She gasped.

"It is not permanent unless both parties agree on the mating, which involves many ancient rituals."

"Where is the mark?"

"Your demon half barred its neck in submission and I marked your neck, that light bruise on your neck is the mark." He visibly tensed waiting for her to become angry, but it never happened.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck acknowledging and accepting the mark.

And for the fist time in a long time Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands felt complete.


End file.
